I Wont Give Up
by gleefullyannie123
Summary: Ever since Jake and Marely had both graduated from college they knew exactly what they wanted- a baby. But with Marley's eating disorder there have been some problems regarding her getting pregnant, finally after one positive pregnancy test they are expecting a baby .Follow them through their life. Rated T for the Puckerman foul mouth.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: just came up with this idea so can you please leave reviews and tell me what you think. 3 Jarely 3_

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Marls, just take the test!" Jake says sympathetically.

Ever since Jake and Marley had both graduated from college (NYADA and Julliard) and bought a small 2 bedroom apartment in new york they knew exactly what they wanted- a baby. They had enough room for one and they both wanted one so badly that they started trying.

Unfortunately due to Marley's eating disorder there had been some problems with getting pregnant, but they didn't let this get to them and still tried and tried and tried. So here they were: sitting on the bathroom floor (for the 32nd time) Marley holding a pregnancy test in one hand, the other trembling with nervousness and both of Jake's arms wrapped around her.

"I… i… c… ca… cant!" Marley manages to choke out before she bursts into tears.

She and Jake were now sitting on the floor, Marley sobbing into jakes arms; getting his shirt wet.

"Come on baby…" Jake mumbles. "32nd time lucky?" he says on the verge of crying himself. Marley glances up at him with sorry eyes.

"You say that every time!" Marley replies her voice rising with anger. "Maybe it's just not meant to be! Maybe I'm just not meant to get pregnant! Maybe were just not meant to have a baby!" tears are now streaming down her face.

"D… d… don't say that!" Jake says with pleading eyes.

"It's been a year and a half now! This is the 32nd test!" Marley shouts.

"B… b… but…" Jake says, no longer holding in the tears.

"Look Jake we've been going at it all the time! It's not working and it's never going to! I'm just giving you a reality check!" Marley screams, making the whole apartment shake. Jake stands up, red and shaking with anger.

"Just take the fucking test Marley!" Jake shouts.

"Fine! Out!" Marley says pointing at the door, motioning at Jake to get out.

"Seriously?" Jake asks her. Marley just nods her head blankly. Jake drags himself out the door and closes it; he slides down against the wall outside the bathroom.

Getting impatient Jake asks: "how long?"

"Another 2 minutes." Marley replies calmly. Jake sighs and bangs the back of his head against the wall.

After another, what feels hours to Jake, he stands up and walks over to the door. "Come on Marls that was longer than 2 minutes." After no reply he says. "Right that's it, I'm coming in!"

Jake opens the door hesitantly to find Marley sitting on the floor, leaning over the toilet and staring at the pregnancy test stick. Jake quietly creeps up behind Marley and peers over her shoulder. The stick has a plus sign and the word: _POSITIVE. _

Marley looks directly into Jakes eyes, He looks directly into hers.

"Are you?" Jake asks.

"Uh huh!" Marley replies her mouth bending upwards.

Jake kisses Marley passionately and hugs her tight as they start jumping around the room, ecstatic with joy. After they were finished celebrating Jake says:

"You're going to be mom!" He says whilst staring at her stomach.

"And you're going to be a dad!" Marley says smiling. Noticing Jake was staring at her stomach she takes his hands and places them on her belly.

"I love you!" Jake says.

"I love you to!" Marley replies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_**A/N: please review and PM on what you think Jake and Marley should have, Twins? Triplets? Or just one? Girl or a boy?**_

_**Jake's POV**_

I open my eyes gently to find myself squinting at the blinding light peeking through a split in the curtains. Sitting up I hear a grumbling noise coming from the bathroom. As I head towards the noise I realise what it is- Marley's having morning sickness. I poke my head around the door,

"Marls?" I ask.

"Stupid morning sickness!" She mumbles to herself as she wipes her mouth and rinses it out. I laugh quietly to myself. "It's not funny! Actually it's very annoying!"

"And it's only going to get worse!" I say to wind her up and it works as she hits me on the arm.

Before she can say anything else, she belches and covers her mouth; then empties the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Feeling like there was not much that I could do to help, I hold back her hair back out of the way.

5 minutes later after she had stopped being sick and had just brushed her teeth we both walk into the bedroom and get back into bed. She turns over onto her side and I wrap my arm around her

"Yep! Definitely pregnant!" I hear her mutter. I chuckle silently to myself.

[Glee][Glee][Glee]

Marley's POV (2 days later)

I suddenly wake up to find myself suddenly really wanting pickles! I know weird right! I assume it's one of those weird pregnancy cravings. I look at the clock and its 6:30 which means the store is probably open. Not wanting to wake Jake up I put on some sweats, run downstairs, quickly write a note to Jake telling him where I was, grab my keys and purse then jump in the car to go to the store and grab some pickles. When I get back I find Jake sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I was wondering where you were?" He ponders.

I look at the clock, its 8:00. Was I really out that long?

"Oh yeah, sorry! I didn't realise I had been that long." I reply

"What were you doing anyway?" He asks.

"Well... Basically... I woke up this morning at about 6:30 really craving pickles for some reason so I just-" I say rambling on. Jake stops me mid-sentence laughing.

"Wait... You spent an hour and a half buying pickles?" He asks whilst laughing and making fun of me.

"There were lots of pickles to choose from okay!" I say defending myself although giggling myself. This makes him laugh even more. "Look you're just going to have to get used to my crazy because I'm going to be like this for the next 9 months!" I say, smiling.

"That's fine! But can I at least laugh at you?" He asks me.

"Oh yeah sure! Go ahead! Laugh!" I say sarcastically. "But next time you're going to be the one that going to get up at 6:00 to go buy pickles! And they better be the right ones because if they aren't then you will have your crazy pregnant girlfriend to deal with! And trust me, she won't be happy!" Jake looks kind of freaked out now. "So I'm sure that that's hilarious!" I say, again, sarcastically.

"Good to know." He says.

"Uh huh." I say back.

I then slide down next to him on the couch and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love my crazy pregnant girlfriend!" He says smirking.

"Yep, you know it! Wait I've just bright that nickname on haven't I?" I ask Jake. He just nods.

I somehow find myself falling asleep on Jake's arm, I must be tired. After all that's another thing about pregnancy - tiredness. This is going to be a long 9 months...

[Glee][Glee][Glee]

Jake's POV

I unlock the door and enter through the front door, just getting back from work. I make my to the kitchen/living room (as its open plan) where I find Marley making us dinner.

"Hey babe!" She says.

"Hey! How are you?" I ask then hesitate. "No, how are you both? I ask again then touch her stomach.

"What? Oh yeah... Sorry! Sometimes I just forget." She says. "We are both fine. How are you? How was work?" She asks me.

"Oh yeah good thanks." I say back.

After Jake graduated him, with Mike and Brittany, set up a dance studio in the heart of New York. After Marley's amazing performance at the spring showcase and amazing grades she had gotten at NYADA, she had immediately gotten a record deal and was now a successful singer/songwriter. They both earn a good amount of money from their jobs.

"So babe..." I say. "I was thinking that we should probably go to the doctors because... Y'know."

"Yeah! I agree! Actually I was just about to say that!" She says. "Shall I go call the doctors now?" She asks.

"Probably best." I say back.

After 2 minutes of her talking to the doctors, Marley puts down the phone and comes back into the room.

"The earliest appointment they had was 11:00 tomorrow. Sorry, I know that's when you're supposed to be at the studio." She says.

"Nah, its fine!" I say. "Anything for you and my little munchkin!" I say and smile.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." I reply. She then kisses me passionately.

"I've just got to go call mike and tell him that I need to take tomorrow off." I say.

"Okay!" She says.

I then pick up the phone and type in Mike's number.

"Yo, Chang!" I say.

"Yo, mini puckerman!" Mike replies.

"So dude, I've got to take tomorrow off." I say.

"Oh. Why?" Mike asks.

"Just... Err... Marley's got a doctor appointment." I say.

"Well why do you need to go then?" Mike asks. Backtracking he says: "Wait what kind of doctor? Is Marley pregnant?"

"What no! Of course not!" I say.

"Uh huh..." He murmurs to himself. "Dude! You can't win! I know when you're lying! It's like a weird Asian 6th sense or something!" He says. I laugh at him because sometimes he can be so weird sometimes.

"Shit Mike! Don't tell anybody!" I tell him.

"What! Why?" He asks.

"Because this is our first doctor appointment which means we don't even know how many weeks in she is and you're the first person to know, including our parents which means if my mom, or Marley finds out I'm literally dead!" I say getting stressed out.

"Oh..." Mike realises.

"Yeah..." I say, mimicking him. "So what do you not do?"

"Tell anybody." He replies.

"Got it?" I ask.

"Yep, got it!" He says. I hear Marley calling me from behind the kitchen.

"Shit! Dude I've got to go, Marley's calling me." I say.

"Kay, bye!" Mike says.

"Bye!" I say back.

I then put the phone down and return to the kitchen where Marley is still making dinner

"Hey honey." She says. "Everything alright?"

"Yep, just fine." I say. I just hate lying to Marley, every time I do I feel like someone has just punched me in the gut.

"Okay... Just to let you know dinners ready." She says.

"Cool!" I say as I go to sit down. "I'm starving!" Marley just laughs as she brings over my food.

"You always are!" She says, still laughing. She then places down my food and kisses me on the lips.

[Glee][Glee][Glee]

Marley's POV

"Marley Rose?" A nurse calls. This is it; I get to see my baby. I get up and Jake takes my hand in his as we walk towards the nurse.

"Hi Miss Rose, I'm Nurse Ballard." Nurse Ballard says to me, and then motions towards Jake. "And this is?"

"Oh this is my boyfriend Jake." I reply. "And please, call me Marley."

"Okay Marley, Jake. Please follow me." Nurse Ballard says. We do exactly that and follow her into a small-ish room. She hands me a small robe and tells me to change into it. I then lie down on a bed/chair as she starts to get her tools ready for the ultrasound. I stare into Jake's eyes longingly and he stares back.

"Okay Marley, just warning you this is going to be a little cold." The nurse says.

As she rubs the cold liquid over my lower stomach I gasp loudly, the nurse and Jake both look up at me anxiously.

"Uurrmm... It's just very cold..." I murmur. Jake laughs quietly at me. I just stick at him.

"Okay, Jake and Marley... Look at that dot on the screen... That's your baby! I can officially that you Marley Rose are pregnant! It looks like you're about 9weeks" Nurse Ballard announces.

Looking at my and Jake's baby I couldn't help but let a tear slip from my eye. I look at Jake who has also got tears in his eyes, but being a Puckerman, of course couldn't let a tear fall.

"It's Beautiful!" I hear Jake mumble to himself.

"Okay so here's the papers you need to sign." The Nurse hands them to Jake. "Here's some pan flits about pregnancy." She hands those to me. "Would you like me to print you two a sonogram?" We both nod. "Last thing, do you two have any questions?" The Nurse finally asks. I know exactly what I want to ask.

"When can we find out the sex?" I ask the Nurse.

"Between 16-20 weeks." She replies. "Any other questions?" she then asks again.

"Err I do." Jake says. He then motions towards the corner of the room.

I can't hear much of what they're saying although I am intrigued. Suddenly they stop and Jake looks slightly embarrassed. They both walk back towards me, I look at Jake confused.

"I'm just going to go print the sonogram I'll be back in 5 minutes." Nurse Ballard says and then exits the room. I turn round to face Jake.

"What did you ask Nurse Ballard?" I ask him.

"Err... Nothing..." He says suspiciously.

"No! You have to tell me I'm pregnant!" I say, pouting.

"What! You can't use that!" He complains.

"Err! Yes I can!" I say.

"Fine! All I asked was if..." Jake suddenly goes quiet. "We could... y'know..."

"Oh my god!" I say.

"What! I just wasn't sure and I didn't want to like… squish the baby!" He asks.

"I can't believe you did that!" I say. He smirks. "You're such a pervert!" I say.

"You know it babe!" He says smiling. "Anyway just in case you wanted to know, we can." I roll my eyes him. "Don't pretend you didn't want to know because apparently pregnant women are really horny." Of course I don't deny it because well I have been thinking it. Jake notices my silence and sees the look on my face. "Yes! I was right!" Jake exclaims.

Before he can say anything else the nurse comes back with our sonograms. Jake and I sign the papers, book another appointment and then head home, overwhelmed with joy.

[Glee][Glee][Glee]


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody and just to let you know that I have decided what I want Jake and Marley to have, but still please keep reviewing and follow/favourite as its means a lot and motivates me to update quicker.**_

Chapter 3

Marley's POV

I wake up again, for the 3rd time this morning, feeling queasy and ill. Next thing I know, I've got my hand over my mouth, throwing myself out of bed and running to the nearest bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach. This has been happening a lot lately and I wish it would just stop because it's really annoying, and quite frankly disgusting. I look at the time and its 6:00; I could go back to sleep but I'm not sure if I would actually go to sleep. Giving up, I drag my feet to the sitting room and fall back onto the couch.

I can't wait to tell my mom that I'm pregnant, she'll be so excited. Actually thinking about that Jake and I both really need to tell our parents, and soon. I'm not sure if I can wait another 3 weeks to tell them, maybe it would be easier to just book a flight to Lima, Ohio. You know what? That's what I'm going to do.

I pull out my laptop and go onto the website to book our flights, turns out that today there is a deal on today which means that the flights will be slightly cheaper! Talk about being lucky. In the matter of minutes I had booked, paid, logged off and closed the computer. At that exact minute Jake walks into the room and kisses me on the cheek.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

"Just booked flights to lima." I say casually.

"What?" he turns around suddenly.

"What's the problem?" I ask him.

"I don't know if I can get the time off!" He says.

"Don't worry its only for this weekend which means it's only Friday you need to take off." I say.

"But still, Marls! You should have told me!" he says.

Realising what I did wrong, I look down to the floor. "Sorry I didn't think about it." I then look back up with puppy dog eyes. "Please forgive me!" Jake just rolls his eyes at me. "Pplleeaassee!" I then introduce the pouty lip and Jake finally gives in.

"Fine!" he says. I smile. "But only because I can't argue with you as you're pregnant… and because no one can argue with the pouty lip!"

"Yay!" I exclaim as I dance a little in my chair. He laughs at me.

[Glee][Glee][Glee]

Jake's POV

We had just gotten off the plane, retrieved our bags and now were making our way out of the airport when I hear someone shout.

"Jakey!" I know exactly who it was; my mom!

"Hi mom!" I say unenthusiastically as I go over to hug my mom.

"Oh I've missed you soooo much!" mom says as she squeezes my cheeks. I hear Marley quietly giggle in beside but soon cover it up with a cough.

"Oh and you Marley!" mom says and hugs Marley.

"Hello Kate!" Marley says.

"Well come on you two, let's get in the car and go home." Mom says as she grabs my hand and drags me towards the car. We're staying at my old house because my mom has an extra room.

Before we know it we are home, we've put our bags in our room and are now sitting at the table eating dinner.

"So… erm… Kate, I was wondering if tomorrow if maybe we, you and my mom could go out for lunch tomorrow." Marley asks my mom.

"Oh, yeah sure darling! Just wondering, why?" My mom asks whilst she looks at both me and Marley suspiciously.

"Oh… just to err… catch up." Says a slightly panic Marley.

"Okay that's fine, so breadstix tomorrow at 12:00?" my mom asks.

"Yep that's good because we've just got to do some stuff before we go back home." This time I answer for Marley. Marley raises her eyebrows at me as if to say: '_do we?' _I nod to her as if to say: _'we do, so just go with it.'_

After we finished dinner Marley and I watched a film in our room then head to sleep, excited about tomorrow.

[Glee][Glee][Glee]

Marley's POV

As were sitting in the car, I turn round to Jake and say: "what exactly was the stuff we needed to do before we go."

"Well that's where were going now." He replies. I sigh because I know that that's all I'm getting out of him.

After he turns a few corners I know exactly where were heading. Jake parks up outside the one and only: McKinley High School! I smile wide at Jake and we both jump out of the car. He takes my hand as we both drape down the halls of McKinley.

I come to a halt when i see a very particular locker.

"Aaaww! It's my old locker!" I say as I start to touch it with my hand.

"I knew you'd point that out!" he says smiling at me before he takes my hand once again and pulls me down another hall through, travelling down a hall I hear some faint music on in the background.

_**It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say/ Sunshine she's here, you can take a break/ I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space/ With the air, like I don't care baby by the way**_

As we approach a room which I remember very well, a see a group of teenagers dancing together having lots of fun. It reminds me of my high school years so much!

_**Because I'm happy/ Clap along if you know what happiness is to you/ Because I'm happy/ Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**_

As they finish their song they all start cheering and clapping. As we approach the room, I can hear a very familiar voice saying: "_well done guys! That was really good! Next time remember-"but_ before they can see anything else Jake and I barge in the room.

"Mr Schueester!" Jake shouts. Everyone heads turn towards the door that we just walked through.

"Jake! Marley! Is that really you?" Mr Schue shouts back.

"Yes Mr Schue! Were back!" I say.

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you two in ages!" he said. Pulling me into a hug and then Jake.

"I agree it's been way to long!" I say. Noticing everyone's confused faces, Mr Schue introduces us to the glee club.

"Guys this is Jake and Marley, they were former glee clubbers!" Mr Schue says.

"Wait so you two met through glee club?" a girl asks.

"Yep!" I reply.

"cool." A boy replies. The girl and boy then both look at each other and take each other's hand in their own. I look up at Jake and he looks down at me before he kisses me on the nose. I hear Mr Schue whisper into my ear: "they remind me of you two."

"right guys, as you can see we have quite a lot to catch up on so glee club is dismissed." Says Mr Schue. The glee club then grab their bags and go.

"So how have you guys been?" Mr Schue asks.

"Fine!" I reply. "We love new york!" we stand chatting for about another 30 minutes until I look at the clock and realise that we need to go.

"I'm sorry Mr Schue but we really need to go." I say.

"Oh no, how unfortunate! If you don't mind me asking, where are you going in such a rush?" Mr Schue asks.

"Were going for lunch with our parents, we've got some news to tell them." Jake answers.

"News?" Mr Schue asks suspiciously.

"Don't tell anybody, but… I'm pregnant!" I say. Mr Schue gasps. "But you can't tell anybody, you're the first person to know!"

"I promise!" Mr Schue says.

"Okay Mr Schue well we got to go so bye!" Jake says.

"Bye guys! And good luck." Mr Schue says.

We head out of the school and get into the car. Then we were on our way to breadstix…

[Glee][Glee][Glee]

_**Coming up in the next chapter: Jake and Marley tell their parent s about Marley's pregnancy! :)**_


End file.
